


Clever boy

by Blackghost7



Category: NCIS
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:30:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackghost7/pseuds/Blackghost7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boats, but very little basement or bourbon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tony felt his skin itch and knew he was being watched. Raising his head to find the expected source, his eyes caught the intense icy blue stare of his boss fixed on him, and felt the itching of his skin increase. Gibbs had been keeping a close eye on him for weeks now, and it was frustrating Tony more and more. He knew Gibbs had sensed something was going on with him despite Tony’s best efforts to hide it, because he really didn’t want Gibbs to try to find out what was going on. It was frustrating enough, and embarrassing. Tony really didn’t want to talk about it. Especially not with Gibbs. Because Gibbs was the root of the problem.  
 

A couple of months ago, when Tony had broken up with Zoe, Gibbs had invited Tony over to his place for steaks and beer. Well, invited if one considered “DiNozzo, my place, tonight!” an invitation. Gibbs had fed Tony and supplied him with booze and generally just let him wallow in his disappointment at yet another failed relationship in the familiar safety of the basement and the comforting company of the one person in the world he trusted enough to occasionally let his shields down completely. When Tony stretched and rubbed his hands through his hair, telling himself to stop wallowing, Gibbs had directed him to the guest room. The following morning, Tony woke to the smell of coffee and found Gibbs standing by his bed with a steaming mug in hand, a soft expression on his face. Accepting the beverage gratefully, Tony blinked away the sleep from his eyes, and sipped the hot liquid carefully. Slowly Tony returned to full consciousness, and several things registered.  
   
“Gibbs?”  
   
“Hmmm?”  
   
“Why are you waking me up before dawn on a Saturday when we don’t have to go to work?”  
   
“Just drink your coffee.”  
   
As always, Tony followed Gibbs’ order and dutifully concentrated on emptying the mug, wondering idly why Gibbs was still standing there, leaning against the door jamb, draining his own mug of coffee, and looking at Tony. Just looking. It was a little unnerving. Tony emptied his mug.  
   
“Done?”  
   
“Yeah, Boss.”  
   
“Get up then. Breakfast is on the table.”  
   
Scrambling to obey yet another order, Tony threw off the blankets and got to his feet, starting to walk to the door. An amused smirk from Gibbs made Tony stop in his tracks.  
   
“What?”  
   
“Get dressed first, DiNozzo.”  
   
Then Gibbs turned around and headed downstairs. Tony felt a faint blush creep up his cheeks. Good thing he had slept in his boxers. Swiftly pulling on his jeans and shirt, Tony followed Gibbs downstairs for breakfast. They ate quickly and drank more coffee, then Gibbs started clearing away the dishes and told Tony to grab his go-bag.  
   
“Can I take a shower first?”  
   
“No time, DiNozzo. No need. Come on.”  
   
Curious and intrigued, Tony retrieved his bag from the trunk of his car and joined Gibbs in his truck, the older man already impatiently drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. As soon as the car door closed, Gibbs pulled out of the drive and sped down the street.  
   
“Where are we going, Boss?”  
   
No response.  
   
“We’re not going to work, are we?”  
   
Silence.  
   
“Are you taking me somewhere?”  
   
Gibbs rolled his eyes. Obviously, he was taking Tony somewhere.  
   
“Will I like it?”  
   
Gibbs grumbled.  
   
“What are we going to do?”  
   
“DiNozzo…”  
   
Tony clearly heard the warning, but didn’t heed it for long.  
   
“Is it something fun?”  
   
Gibbs sighed, and mumbled, more to himself than to Tony.  
   
“I should’ve just thrown his sleeping ass in the truck without waking him…”  
   
Tony grinned.  
   
“That would have been impressive, Boss.”  
   
And Tony filled the remaining twenty minutes of the drive with questions that went unanswered and comments that went unacknowledged, quieting only when they reached their destination.  
   
“The marina?”  
   
“Are you going to be stating the obvious the entire day, DiNozzo? Because that will get old fast.”  
   
“I’ll try not to, Boss.”  
   
“Try very hard. I’m not above throwing you overboard.”  
   
“Overboard?”  
   
“DiNozzo!”  
   
“Sorry, Boss!”  
   
Gibbs parked the truck and told Tony to grab his bag and some of the stuff from the back of the truck. Tony’s eyes widened when he saw the coolers and two boxes of food, and quickly slung his bag over his shoulder and grabbed a box and a cooler, Gibbs taking the rest, and followed Gibbs onto the jetty. His eyes widened even further when Gibbs stopped at a boat with a very familiar shape, lit by the marina lights.  
   
“How did you get it out of…?”  
   
Gibbs cut off the sentence before Tony could finish it.  
   
“Didn’t build this one in the basement.”  
   
While Gibbs started bringing the gear on board and stowing it, Tony let his eyes rake over the boat. He’d seen four of them, built in the basement and then mysteriously disappearing, but this one was clearly older and had been in the water quite a while, actually used for the purpose it was designed for. Tony loved it. When he carefully climbed aboard, Tony slid his hands over the weathered wood of the cabin and railing, almost reverently trailing his fingers over the small gashes and nicks that unavoidably came with use. Gibbs watched him, a small smile on his face. When Tony turned around and saw Gibbs looking at him, he spoke softly.  
   
“She’s beautiful, Boss.”  
   
The only response was a soft nod, which Tony knew meant thanks. And then Gibbs set Tony to work, pulling ropes and raising sails and other things of which Tony had no idea how it worked or why he was doing them, but as usual he simply followed orders since Gibbs had everything under control. They had cleared the marina and were out on the open water by the time the sun started to rise, and Gibbs motioned for Tony to sit with him and enjoy the sight. They watched the sunrise in silence, and then Gibbs poured them both coffee from a thermos. Tony voice was soft with wonder.  
   
“I’ve never seen a sunrise like that before.”  
   
“They’re different on the water.”  
   
“Yeah.”  
   
When their mugs were empty, Gibbs put Tony to work again, and by noon Tony was getting the hang of what he was doing. Gibbs was impressed that Tony moved to the right piece of equipment when Gibbs named it, and when Tony started anticipating Gibbs’ orders, Gibbs smiled.  
   
“Good job, Tony. You really are a clever boy, aren't you.”  
   
The broad smile and sparkling eyes Tony directed at Gibbs at the rare praise made Gibbs swallow hard, the thought immediate and fierce. Beautiful. Gibbs’ smile turned into a grin when he heard Tony’s stomach rumble, and he cleared his throat before he spoke.  
   
“You hungry?”  
   
Tony sported a sheepish look while he rubbed a hand over his belly.  
   
“Yeah. I didn’t know sailing was such hard work. Good though.”  
   
Gibbs liked seeing the obvious enjoyment on Tony’s face, a pleasant change from the sadness that had been clearly visible the previous night.  
   
“Well, come on then, my clever boy.”  
   
They sat on the deck and Gibbs started handing out food and drinks, and Tony asked a thousand questions about the boat and sailing, which Gibbs patiently answered. When they were done eating, they leaned back in the sunshine with another drink, and just luxuriated in the warmth for a while.  
   
“You got anywhere to be tomorrow, Tony?”  
   
“I had plans with Zoe. So I guess not.”  
   
Tony’s expression darkened a little, but he quickly shook it off.  
   
“Why?”  
   
“Well, we could stay out on the water overnight, if you want. There’s a secluded little bay not far from here where we could anchor. Good for swimming and relaxing. Sleep on the boat tonight and head back tomorrow?”  
   
“Really? That would be great!”  
   
Turning to Gibbs with a pleased smile, Tony nodded enthusiastically. Then his expression softened and he reached out his hand and placed it gently on Gibbs’ thigh for a moment.  
   
“Thank you, Gibbs.”  
   
Nodding in acknowledgement, Gibbs again cleared his throat, then spoke gruffly.  
   
“Jethro.”  
   
A small smile on his face, Tony nodded too.  
   
“Thank you, Jethro.”  
   
The moment lasted a few more seconds, then Gibbs broke it intentionally.  
   
“Well, if we want to get there, we need to get to work. Clear that stuff away and get back to those ropes, my clever boy.”  
   
Grinning happily at the endearment, Tony scrambled into action.  
   
   
They sailed for a few more hours, until Gibbs masterfully guided the boat into a small bay. As Gibbs had promised, it was secluded and quiet, and Tony loved it. When the boat was securely moored, they stripped to their boxers and dove into the water, swimming and floating in the sunshine until they got tired. Climbing back on board, they let themselves dry in the sun, each sipping at a beer. Tony had more questions of course, and again Gibbs answered them all, smiling at Tony’s interest and enthusiasm. They took out food and more drinks, and spent a few hours just talking, eating and drinking, lounging until the sun went down. The air cooled quickly when it got dark, and they were tired from the long day, the fresh air and the physical strain the sailing had put on their bodies, so when Gibbs suggested it was time for bed, Tony nodded. They cleared the deck and secured everything for the night, then Tony followed Gibbs into the cabin.  
   
While Gibbs rooted around in his bag for his toothbrush and toothpaste, Tony stared at the bunk. This boat was different from the ones he’d seen in Gibbs’ basement. Instead of the separate bunks he’d seen in those boats, there was just one here, a double. For a moment, Tony contemplated offering to sleep out on the deck, but then he shrugged his shoulders and grabbed his own bag for his toothbrush and a pair of shorts.  
   
Gibbs was deliberately taking his time searching his bag, giving Tony the opportunity to register the sleeping arrangements, curious how he would react. When he saw Tony shrug and grab his bag, he smiled.  
   
Teeth brushed and having changed into clean shorts, Gibbs rolled into the bunk, settling on his back under the sheets. When Tony was done at the little sink, he hesitated only a moment, then walked over and crawled in next to Gibbs, wrapping his end of the sheets around himself as he rolled onto his side.  
   
“Goodnight, Gibbs… Jethro.”  
   
“Night, Tony.”  
   
Tired and relaxed, both men fell asleep within minutes.  
   
   
Tony woke up once, in the middle of the night. His brain, still mostly asleep, registered Gibbs’ arm was wrapped tightly across his chest and Gibbs’ warm body was pressed against his back. It felt good. Safe. Gibbs was different out on the water, patient and even funny, telling Tony a few sailing stories from his past, making Tony laugh. Gibbs laughed too, and smiled a lot, and called him his clever boy. That was good as well. The boat was rocking softly with the motion of the water, lulling him back to sleep. That was good too. Tony liked good. Good and warm and safe and Gibbs. Tony fell asleep again.  
   
   
When Tony woke up in the morning, Gibbs was already up, putting food and coffee on the tiny table. Tony rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and hoped his hair wasn’t too much of a sleep mussed mess, then laughed at himself at that thought. What did it matter, anyway? The only one who would see it was Gibbs, and he certainly wouldn’t care what Tony’s hair looked like. Getting up and stretching, Tony yawned.  
   
“Morning, Jethro.”  
   
“Morning, my clever boy. Sit. Eat.”  
   
Smiling at the gruff orders, Tony sat down and started eating. After breakfast, they took another swim, then sailed the boat out of the bay to start their journey back. Gibbs took the long way back, and they interspersed the hours of sailing with periods of rest, when they just lounged in the sunshine and ate and talked. Tony hadn’t felt this good in ages, and he was sorry that they were already returning home. He could get used to this, to sailing with Gibbs, to talking like this with Gibbs. He wondered whether Gibbs was like this at home as well, or whether it was just while he was sailing. He wondered whether he would dare ask Gibbs if they could go sailing together again. He wondered whether Gibbs liked being with him too.  
   
Gibbs watched Tony as the younger man was lost in thought. Tony had an almost dreamy expression on his face, and Gibbs tried to discover the reason for it. He could have just asked Tony, of course, but that just wasn’t his style, not even in this relaxed mood that had established between them. Gibbs let his eyes wander over Tony’s body, dressed only in shorts, and he suppressed the urge to lick his lips in desire. Even if Gibbs was ever going to give in and make a move on Tony, now certainly wasn’t the time, Tony had just broken up with his girlfriend, after all. But Gibbs had to admit that Tony didn’t seem too heartbroken about it, not that Friday night and definitely not now. On Friday, Tony had seemed more sad and disappointed than actually hurting, and now? Now, Tony looked… happy. Hopeful. Curious. Gibbs thought about last night, holding Tony in his arms. He hadn’t done it on purpose, just woken up to find he had curled up against Tony. His mind screamed at him to withdraw, but his body simply refused. He held Tony close all night, waking up in the morning with his arm still around the younger man, and let himself enjoy it a little longer before forcing himself to let go and get up. He didn’t think Tony had noticed, but it was a pleasant memory Gibbs would hold onto forever. Shaking himself out of these thoughts, Gibbs got up and nudged Tony, seeing the younger man shake his head in similar fashion to bring him back from wherever his mind had taken him. Gibbs smiled.  
   
“Come on, my clever boy. Time to go.”  
   
They made their way back and entered the marina just as the sun was setting. While Tony transferred their gear and the remains of the food to Gibbs truck, Gibbs secured the boat. Tony was quiet on the drive back to Gibbs’ place, and Gibbs could feel a little tension creeping into the easy camaraderie they had had the past two days, but didn’t understand why that would be. Parking the truck in the drive next to Tony’s car, Tony transferred his stuff from the truck to his own car, then leaned against it. Gibbs stood close, watching and waiting. At last Tony looked up at him.  
   
“Thanks, Jethro.”  
   
Gibbs gave a small nod.  
   
“Feel better, Tony?”  
   
“Yeah, thanks.”  
   
“Don’t mention it.”  
   
Tony quirked up one corner of his mouth.  
   
“I had a great time.”  
   
“Good. You did great too, my clever boy.”  
   
Gibbs reached out his hand and brushed it softly over the back of Tony’s head. Tony’s smile was full blown at the compliment and the gesture, and for a moment, he felt a strong urge to step into Gibbs, to press his lips against Gibbs' mouth, to kiss him. His eyes widened and his breath hitched, and he tried to cover it as best he could, but he saw Gibbs noticed it. Deflecting, Tony saluted, grinned and turned.  
   
“Well, see you tomorrow, Boss!”  
   
And he got into his car before Gibbs could even respond.  
   
   
Ever since then, Tony had flashbacks to that weekend at the most inopportune moments. The smallest thing could bring up a memory. A tiny smile from Gibbs, a specific word Gibbs had used during that weekend, a gesture, a certain tone of voice, and suddenly Tony found himself back on that boat, reliving that moment. Once, when Tony had made one of those intuitive leaps that cracked their case, Gibbs had called him clever, and Tony had shivered in anticipation, but the "boy" died on Gibbs' lips, and Tony was oddly disappointed. At night, in bed, Tony felt that strong arm around his chest and the warmth of Gibbs’ body against his, and he recalled how he had felt, warm and safe and good. The first time he had gotten hard at the memory, he had been almost shocked, but then he recalled that urge he had had to kiss Gibbs when they were saying goodbye, and a blush crept up his neck. The first time he had pleasured himself in the shower and realized that the images in his mind were not of some beautiful woman, but of his boss, he’d almost banged his head against the shower wall in embarrassment, but then he came and Gibbs’ name fell from his lips and he felt wonderful. But now, whenever Gibbs stepped close to him, he got aroused. Whenever Gibbs spoke to him in a certain tone, he felt shivers down his spine. Whenever Gibbs smiled or laughed, Tony wanted to grab him and kiss him silly. It had been months, and it was only getting worse. He couldn’t control it. He couldn’t forget it. He couldn’t get away from it.  
   
He knew Gibbs had noticed something was going on, hence the looks Gibbs kept giving him, as if asking what was going on with him, but Tony tried to ignore those looks. He didn’t show up in the basement, and he didn’t talk to Gibbs, and more and more he became quiet and restless, nervous even. The day Tony flinched when Gibbs stepped close, was the day that Gibbs had had enough.  
   
“With me, DiNozzo.”  
   
The elevator switch was flipped the moment it started moving, and Gibbs turned, deliberately stepping close, close enough that their chests actually touched. Seeing Tony flinch again, though he tried to hide it, Gibbs tried to find a way to relax Tony and comfort him without stepping away. A sudden flash from their weekend sailing went through Gibbs’ mind, and he latched on to the thing that had made Tony smile happily every time. Whenever Gibbs had called him his clever boy, Tony had grinned and his eyes had sparkled in enjoyment, and he had been happy. Hoping that it would coax a response from Tony, he decided to use it.  
   
“What’s wrong, my clever boy?”  
   
It got a response, alright. Tony’s breath hitched and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. Then he flushed a deep red, and started breathing heavily. Concerned, Gibbs moved even closer, then froze.  
   
Tony squeezed his eyes closed in embarrassment and a soft groan escaped his throat. Tony had started getting aroused as soon as Gibbs had stepped close, but he was getting used to that by now. But the moment Gibbs had called him his clever boy, desire slammed through him, and he was instantly hard. And Gibbs had felt it, was feeling it still, as close as he stood against Tony. Gibbs breathed deeply, could smell the arousal coming from Tony, could feel it clearly, and hope flared in his chest.

"Tony."

No response.

"Look at me, Tony."

Still nothing. Tony looked mortified. Gibbs took the chance.

"My house, tonight."

Now Tony started shaking his head. 

"I'm fine, Gibbs! Nothing is wrong! I'm fine! No need for me to come over! None at all!"

"Still think you should. Think it might be important."

That piqued Tony's natural curiosity. He opened one eye and peered at Gibbs, looking a little silly, but not caring.

"Important? Why?"

Gibbs breathed deeply again, deciding to put his theory to the test.

"Figure it out. After all, you're my clever boy."

And the twitch of Tony's arousal against his own gave Gibbs his answer. Giving Tony a hint, Gibbs ground his hips against Tony's, just once, letting the younger man feel his own arousal.

Tony's other eye flew open then as well, and he stared at Gibbs, then got a hopeful little smile on his face.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah."

Tony tried to lean in for a kiss, but Gibbs stopped him reluctantly.

"Tonight. When we can finish whatever we start."

"Gibbs…"

It sounded so plaintively that Gibbs nearly gave in, but he steeled himself.

"Tonight."

"I'm not going to leave this elevator in this state unless I get something to tide me over. Give me something, Jethro, something that promises me this is real. Please."

Unable to deny Tony, Gibbs slowly pressed his lips to Tony's, and when Tony immediately deepened the kiss to play with Gibbs' tongue, Gibbs gladly let him. Several minutes later, they were leaning against each other, panting in desire, foreheads pressed together, eyes still closed. Knowing he'd been manipulated into showing his hand before he'd wanted to, Gibbs chuckled. 

"My clever boy."

A deep moan escaped Tony's throat.

"Jethro?"

Nibbling on Tony's neck, Gibbs gave the only response that could pass his lips at that moment.

"Hmmm?"

"Don't ever call me your clever boy when the others are around."

Pulling back, Gibbs looked at Tony.

"Why not? You are."

"But it's derogatory and demeaning. I'm not a boy. I'm forty-five years old! And…"

"And?"

"And…"

Tony breathed a deep sigh.

"And I love it. Yours. I can't be a Senior Agent if I'm standing there with that…" - pressing his hips against Gibbs' again - "clearly visible every time you call me that. Save it for home."

Now Gibbs' voice turned husky and wanting.

"Home, my clever boy?"

Taking another deep breath, Tony smiled.

"Well, yeah! What did you think? That I'd just let you go now I finally have you?"

"Never ever let me go, my clever boy."

And Tony never did. He did have some explaining to do though about how he had survived over forty minutes in the elevator with Gibbs without visible bruises, but Tony just smiled mysteriously, and said it was the same kind of miracle as Gibbs getting the boats out of his basement. The team nodded sagely, none the wiser. From behind the partition, Tony spotted Gibbs smiling, at first pleasantly and then almost evilly, and Tony knew what was coming and squirmed in anticipation. Gibbs mouthed just three words, and Tony did everything he could to hide his reaction.

"My clever boy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For josgotglock and coolmumma, who kindly requested a continuation…  
> I hope you like it!

   
   
The moment the front door closed behind Tony, Gibbs was pressing up against him, claiming Tony’s lips with gentle but persistent kisses. After they had come out of the elevator that afternoon, they had been throwing knowing glances at each other the remainder of the day, and Tony had started to get desperate. Because Gibbs was teasing him. Well, that’s how Tony thought of it at first. But as the afternoon progressed, Tony changed his mind. Gibbs wasn’t teasing, he was being mean. Because every time Tony made to stand up, Gibbs caught his eyes and mouthed those three words again.  
   
“My clever boy.”  
   
And they never failed to have immediate effect on Tony. Those three little words seemed to have anchored themselves to Tony’s arousal, and it was all Gibbs had to do to make Tony hard. Tony had been squirming in his seat, hiding his lap under his desk the rest of the day, and only managed to make it to the bathroom once because he studiously avoided looking at Gibbs for half an hour, knowing that the older man would mouth those words again if Tony so much as glanced in his general direction. Tony supposed he should be glad that they were working cold cases, and he was not required to stand in front of the plasma for updates. He shuddered at that thought, partially in desire and partially in anxiety, already worrying about what Gibbs would do the next time they stood in the middle of the bullpen. Surely Gibbs wouldn’t embarrass him like that when they were on a case? Reminding himself to extract that promise from Gibbs, Tony anxiously awaited quitting time, breathing a sigh of relief when Gibbs released them for the weekend. But when McGee and Bishop were on their way to the elevator, Tony grabbing his things to follow them, Gibbs called out.  
   
“DiNozzo!”  
   
Tony knew it was a mistake, but he couldn’t disobey that voice calling for him. Sighing in resignation, he slowly turned around, his eyes glued to the floor at first, but looking up when the silence lasted. As soon as his gaze reached Gibbs’, the older man smiled and Tony steeled himself. But it didn’t come.  
   
“My place?”  
   
Tony nodded.  
   
“I’ll quickly run by my apartment, and then I’ll come over.”  
   
“Okay.”  
   
But as Tony turned to leave, he heard the soft words that were meant for his ears only.  
   
“My clever boy.”  
   
McGee and Bishop eyed Tony in concern when he stepped into the elevator with them, his face flushed and even the tips of his ears blushing, but Tony ignored them, closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the wall, trying to keep himself under control. Gibbs was going to be the death of him at this rate.  
   
   
When he had arrived at his apartment, Tony took a quick shower, and changed into jeans and a fresh shirt. Fixing his hair, he stared at himself in the mirror, wondering if he should shave, but deciding against it. Then he packed some more clothes in his bag, grabbed his coat and keys, and drove to Gibbs’ house. Seeing the lights on in the living room, he smiled to himself. Gibbs was just as impatient as Tony was, otherwise Gibbs would have retreated to the basement while he waited for Tony. And sure enough, Tony barely had time to drop his bag to the floor and close the door before Gibbs was plastered against him, Gibbs’ lips on his and Gibbs’ hands all over him, Gibbs’ hips softly grinding against his to let Tony feel his arousal. When Gibbs’ lips moved to Tony’s neck to nibble there, Tony shivered with pleasure. While their tongues danced together, moving from one mouth to the other, then over each other’s necks and back again to lips, their hands roamed each other’s bodies until they found each other’s arousal. Palming the growing hardness they found in each other’s trousers, moans of pleasure and desire escaped their lips between kisses, until Gibbs reluctantly drew back and let go of Tony’s arousal to put his hand over Tony’s clever fingers stroking him. Panting deeply, Gibbs rested his forehead against Tony’s.  
   
“Food.”  
   
“Not hungry for food right now, Jethro.”  
   
Tony’s husky tone made Gibbs groan again, and when Tony’s fingers grasped him despite Gibbs’ hand over his, Gibbs couldn’t help but press against them in desire. Then he determinedly stepped away, eyes closed and breathing deeply. When at last Gibbs opened his eyes, he found Tony’s gaze locked on him, a look of pure desire in those green orbs. He sucked in a breath, trying to regain some semblance of control.  
   
“Don’t look at me like that, my clever boy. I won’t be able to resist you.”  
   
“Then don’t resist. I want you, Jethro.”  
   
Taking another step back as if the pull of Tony’s desire was too great and he needed to distance himself even more, Gibbs sighed almost in frustration.  
   
“Moving too fast, Tony. Not gonna ruin this just by a quick tumble in bed.”  
   
“But I’ve been waiting for months…”  
   
“Me too, Tony, me too. But this is serious to me.”  
   
The blue gaze locked on green, and Tony saw the depth of emotion in that look. Another flash of desire slammed through Tony’s body, while a look of wonder appeared on his face.  
   
“You love me…”  
   
Startled, Gibbs cursed himself. He hadn’t meant to give away so much so soon. Knowing Tony well enough to know his fear of commitment, he had hoped to ease Tony into building something together without spooking him with the true depth of his feelings. But he should have known that Tony could read him like a book, especially now that Gibbs was vulnerable with desire. He smirked at himself.  
   
“You clever boy. Never could hide the important things from you, could I.”  
   
Tony cocked his head to one side, and studied Gibbs in contemplation for a few moments.  
   
“Why would you want to hide that?”  
   
“We neither of us have the best track record with relationships, Tony.”  
   
The younger man threw him another assessing gaze.  
   
“That’s very different. I’ve known you for years. I know what you’re like and I’m going into this with my eyes open. Same goes for you. We already know what will annoy the other, and we know when to leave each other alone and when to push. I know you, Gibbs, and you know me. And the fact that you love me is much too precious to me to allow you to hide it.”  
   
Gibbs stared at Tony.  
   
“When did you get so smart?”  
   
Tony grinned.  
   
“Didn’t all this start because you started calling me your clever boy?”  
   
Gibbs actually laughed, and Tony’s eyes sparkled with pleasure. Then he became serious again.  
   
“But I guess I can understand what you’re saying. We shouldn’t rush things, no matter how much I want to jump your bones and finally know what it’s like to be loved by you…”  
   
Gibbs groaned.  
   
“Keep saying things like that and I’m not gonna be able to keep my hands off of you…”  
   
Tony grinned wickedly.  
   
“Good. Payback for what you did to me this afternoon. That was pure torture, Jethro.”  
   
They both had a twinkle in their eyes while they stared at each other a little longer. Then Gibbs took a deep breath and rubbed a hand through his hair.  
   
“Right. Food.”  
   
   
Gibbs grabbed steaks from the fridge and started the fire on which he would grill them, and Tony brought out beers and settled on the couch to watch the older man, admiring his body and fluid movements while Gibbs efficiently performed his tasks. When Gibbs turned and looked at him, Tony made no effort to hide his arousal, feeling himself twitch in excitement every time Gibbs’ eyes fell to the bulge in Tony’s trousers and the older man licked his lips. When the steaks were done and more beers were at hand, they ate and drank, throwing each other heated glances the entire time. Tony knew they had agreed to take it slow, but he also knew that he wanted Gibbs and wouldn’t be able to wait any longer. Dinner done, Tony grabbed their empty plates and brought them to the kitchen, and when he returned, he stood in front of Gibbs who was leaning back on the couch, his eyes glued to Tony’s form the moment the younger man stepped back into his line of sight.  
   
Tony smiled softly and brought his hands to his shirt, slowly undoing the buttons and exposing more and more of his chest. Gibbs’ eyes were fastened unto him unwaveringly, and the older man licked his lips and swallowed hard, his throat going more and more dry with every inch of skin Tony uncovered. When Tony at last dropped his shirt to the floor and stood in front of Gibbs, almost absentmindedly running his fingers over his bare chest, Gibbs couldn’t hold back a small moan at the sight of that muscular chest, the delectable expanse of skin bared for his eyes only. When Tony brought his hands to his jeans and slowly undid his fly, then slid the denim down his hips inch by inch, Gibbs sat forward, gaze glued to every piece of skin Tony showed. Grinning when he saw Gibbs’ eyes widen when the older man realized Tony wasn’t wearing any underwear and so was completely bared to Gibbs as soon as his jeans dropped, Tony sucked in a breath when Gibbs’ hand reached for him and softly brushed his fingers over Tony’s abs, making the muscles twitch under his touch.  
   
In a quick move, Gibbs scooted forward until he was sitting on the edge of the couch and put down his beer, then pulled Tony towards him. Gibbs’ lips fastened onto Tony’s abdomen, then grazed his skin on the way further down, nuzzling at the base of Tony’s arousal which was at the perfect height for Gibbs’ mouth. With a deep breath, Gibbs took in Tony’s scent and then licked along his length before taking him into his mouth. Tony’s eyes closed and his head fell back, and a deep moan of desire escaped his lips when he felt the wet heat enclose him. Gibbs took his time to taste and feel Tony, Gibbs’ hands roaming over Tony’s hips and ass, his fingers finding their way to Tony’s opening and brushing over it until he had Tony panting and begging. Pulling back, Gibbs stared up at Tony, and those green eyes locked on his with a strangled groan of disappointment at the loss of that hot mouth on him. Standing, Gibbs pulled Tony tightly against him, kissing him deeply before looking into his eyes.  
   
“Thought we were taking this slow?”  
   
“This is slow enough for me. I want you, Jethro…”  
   
Gibbs groaned when desire raced through his body at Tony’s plea, and Tony grinned at the sound.  
   
“Figured you would see it my way…”  
   
“My clever boy…”  
   
Tony’s breath hitched again and his arousal twitched as soon as Gibbs said that, and Gibbs grinned at him.  
   
“Two can play at that game, Tony.”  
   
“Jethro, please…”  
   
Gibbs wasted no further time in dragging Tony upstairs and pushing him down onto the bed, divesting himself of his clothes on the way, Tony hindering more than helping in his desire to have Gibbs naked. When at last Gibbs stretched out on top of his lover, they exchanged deep kisses and let their hands play over each other’s bodies, firing their arousal further with every move they made. Gibbs prepared Tony thoroughly, lost in the delighted moans that Tony made no effort to hold back, and when he at last slid into his lover and Tony’s breath faltered for a moment at the intrusion, Gibbs soothed him with kisses and gentle touches. It was slow and gentle and overwhelming, and when they at last returned to earth after floating around in wonder together, they exchanged soft smiles, both glad that Tony had decided for the both of them that they had waited long enough. They showered together and exchanged soft kisses and caresses, then crawled into bed for sleep.  
   
A few hours later, Gibbs woke up to the feeling of Tony’s lips on his arousal, and he was immediately lost in the sensations, lying back and stroking his fingers through Tony’s hair, muttering encouragement and letting Tony know how good his mouth felt on Gibbs. Tony was a little surprised but very pleased that his lover was being so vocal, he loved it when his lovers let him know what they liked. When Tony breached Gibbs with his fingers and found his sweet spot, Gibbs muttered the same thing over and over.  
   
“My clever boy… my clever boy!”  
   
Tony grinned around Gibbs in his mouth, feeling himself twitch in excitement every time Gibbs uttered those words. When Tony at last crawled back up Gibbs’ body to take his mouth in a deep kiss, Gibbs’ eyes were glazed over in pleasure. Tony wanted to take the older man, but hesitated, not sure whether Gibbs would allow him to. Gibbs seemed to sense his hesitation, and focused his gaze on Tony’s, brushing his fingers over the younger man’s cheek.  
   
“Tony…”  
   
“Can I…?”  
   
“I’m gonna have to hurt you if you don’t…”  
   
And Gibbs bucked up his hips, spreading his legs a little wider for Tony, wrapping them around Tony’s hips in unmistakable invitation. Tony kissed him deeply and quickly slicked himself up before sliding home carefully. Amazed and almost grateful, Tony stared down at the wanton expression on his lover’s face, and when Gibbs started talking again, giving him directions at first and then orders for more and deeper, Tony couldn’t help but smile. He may be the one on top for now, but it was still Gibbs’ show, and he didn’t mind one bit. Tony clamped down on his control and found a strength in himself he hadn’t know he possessed before now, an iron will that kept him from losing himself, determined to drive his lover insane. When Gibbs’ orders and directions trailed off in favor of long drawn out moans and grunts of pleasure, Tony positioned himself and found the perfect angle again. Grasping Gibbs with one hand while he kept up his thrusting, Tony brought his lover over the edge, Gibbs tightening and bucking in delight when release came over him, panting harshly. Tony rode out Gibbs’ release, then went in search of his own, finding it quickly when Gibbs reached up his hand to draw Tony down for another kiss, and whispered softly against his lips.  
   
“My clever boy.”  
   
   
When they had at last come down and were lying together in the afterglow, Tony’s head on Gibbs’ shoulder and Tony’s fingers running through the silver chest hair, while Gibbs caressed through the hair on Tony’s head, Tony finally asked Gibbs what he’d been wanting to ask for months.  
   
“Gibbs?”  
   
“Hmmm?”  
   
Tony smiled at the soft kiss that was pressed to the top of his head.  
   
“Can we go sailing again?”  
   
Surprised but pleased, Gibbs drew back a little so he could look into his lover’s eyes.  
   
“You really liked it that much?”  
   
Tony nodded.  
   
“Then of course. Weather’s supposed to be good tomorrow. We can take the boat out for the day.”  
   
“Can we go to the bay again?”  
   
“Sure, anything you want.”  
   
 And so the next morning, they set out early for the marina, and Gibbs quickly and efficiently guided the boat out onto the open water. Tony remembered the lessons from months ago well, and they soon fell into a well-practiced rhythm, sailing smoothly until they reached the bay in the early afternoon. They went for a swim, the water much colder now than it had been the first time they had come here, and after a while they settled on the deck with food and drinks, drying themselves in the still warm sun. After they had eaten their fill, Tony crawled on top of Gibbs and basically devoured him whole. When Gibbs came down at last and answered Tony’s sweet and gentle kisses, his eyes held a question as he stared into those twinkling green orbs.  
   
“What brought that on, my clever boy?”  
   
A flash of insecurity crossed Tony’s face.  
   
“You didn’t like it?”  
   
“Do I look like I wasn’t enjoying it?”  
   
Gibbs asked it with a smile, but recognized Tony’s need for reassurance, and quickly gave it.  
   
“I loved it, Tony. It felt amazing, just like everything you do. But why here?”  
   
Tony blushed a little, and Gibbs was amazed to see the faint shade of pink creep up his lover’s face. When Tony turned his face away to escape Gibbs’ gaze, the older man softly grasped his chin and turned Tony’ face so he could look at him.  
   
“Hey… what’s that for? What’s wrong?”  
   
Still trying to look away, Tony seemed uncomfortable, and swallowed hard. Gibbs didn’t relent, though.  
   
“What, my clever boy?”  
   
Finally Tony caught Gibbs’ eyes, and Gibbs could see the discomfort and almost embarrassment shining in Tony’s gaze. The younger man cleared his throat, then spoke softly.  
   
“This is where I fell in love with you, Jethro…”  
   
Gibbs gasped softly, then his face lit up in a smile so wide Tony would never have believed that normally stoic face could support it if he hadn’t seen it with his own eyes. Gibbs drew him down for another tender kiss, cupping Tony’s face between his calloused hands, his eyes soft and gentle when he spoke.  
   
“That’s beautiful, Anthony. And I love you too, my clever boy.” 


	3. Chapter 3

“You promised!”  
   
It came out half moan, half hiss, as soon as the elevator doors closed behind them. Tony’s expression was an odd mixture of plaintive and embarrassed, the tips of his ears blushing pink, and Gibbs had rarely seen a more beautiful sight. Gibbs flipped the emergency switch and crowded up against Tony, pushing him with his back against the wall. Then he took Tony’s lips in a gentle but possessive kiss, his fingers finding Tony’s arousal and stroking it through his pants. Tony moaned into the kiss, his hands grasping Gibbs’ hips and pulling him closer. Gibbs had promised not to call him his clever boy in front of the team, and for the past couple of weeks, ever since they had started their relationship, Gibbs had kept that promise. But today, they had been going over their current case, standing in front of the plasma, and when Tony had a brainwave and pointed out the missing link, Gibbs had leaned over to him and whispered softly into Tony’s ear.  
   
“My clever boy…”  
   
Tony’s response to those words was instantaneous, and he could only be grateful that his suit jacket covered the rapidly growing bulge in his pants. His breath had hitched and McGee and Bishop had glanced over to him to see what was going on, wondering why Tony looked as if he were choking and why Gibbs had a downright evil little grin on his face. Both men were staring fixedly at the plasma, and McGee and Bishop gave each other a look and shrugged, then summarized the further research they would do based on Tony’s discovery. Gibbs had waited for them to finish, then gave his orders.  
   
“Good. Get to it. DiNozzo, with me.”  
   
And Tony, hands in his pockets to hide his arousal, had followed Gibbs into the elevator, where he was now being kissed and fondled by his lover. They had agreed to keep it out of the office, so Tony was surprised that Gibbs was doing this, but he certainly wasn’t going to complain. His surprise grew further when Gibbs’ fingers quickly undid his belt and opened his trousers, and then Gibbs sank to his knees and took him into his mouth. Tony’s head fell back against the wall, one hand tangling in Gibbs’ hair, the other brought up to his mouth to keep his moans from escaping too loudly. Already aroused by Gibbs’ whispered words, the secret thrill of his lover taking him in the elevator at the office only added to his excitement, and Gibbs did not have to do much to bring him to his release, Tony pouring himself down Gibbs’ throat within minutes. Gibbs licked him clean with relish and tucked him away, arranging Tony’s clothes for him while the younger man stood helplessly panting, the wall and his lover’s touch the only things that kept him upright. Gibbs stood up and pulled Tony to him, kissing him deeply, sharing Tony’s taste with him. When Gibbs at last released him, Tony had calmed down a little, and fixed his gaze onto Gibbs’ smug expression.  
   
“What the hell, Jethro? What brought that on? Not that I’m complaining…”  
   
“It always turns me on when you’re being clever.”  
   
Pulling Gibbs’ hips against his own, Tony smiled when he felt the proof of that statement. Tony kissed Gibbs again, then started sliding down his lover’s body to return the favor, but Gibbs stopped him.  
   
“No time, Tony. We’ll save it for home.”  
   
At Tony’s disappointed look, Gibbs kissed him quickly, then flipped the emergency switch again, and took a couple of deep breaths to will away the proof of his arousal before he returned to his desk. Tony followed his lover into the bullpen, only managing to tear his longing look away from Gibbs’ ass just in time before his teammates caught him at it. The remainder of the afternoon, Gibbs noticed Tony’s eyes kept straying to him, a lustful twinkle sparkling in them, and every time he felt Tony’s gaze on him, Gibbs squirmed in his seat, getting aroused by the desire on Tony’s face. He regretted his decision to not let Tony reciprocate in the elevator, feeling his control fraying at the edges with every glance from his lover. And Gibbs saw that Tony knew it.  
   
Tony grinned happily to himself the moment he noticed Gibbs was getting aroused again by the looks Tony kept giving him. He had thought it a little unfair that all Gibbs had to do to get Tony excited was call him his clever boy, and now was delighted that he had found a similar trigger in Gibbs. It was as simple as a heated look, and that was something Tony was very good at, especially when it concerned Gibbs. They really had to agree not to use these weapons against each other at the office, or it would become very difficult to concentrate on their jobs, but today was the exception. Gibbs had started it, and Tony felt almost obliged to finish it. He spaced his looks with appropriate intervals, keeping Gibbs on edge all afternoon, and he smirked when Gibbs at last gave in and released them nearly half an hour early, getting curious but pleased looks from McGee and Bishop, and a knowing look from Tony. Grabbing his things, Tony quickly made his way to the garage and his car. He put his bag in the trunk, but when he wanted to get into his car, he was pushed against it from behind instead, Gibbs’ arms framing him, Gibbs’ hips pressing against his ass. Gibbs growled softly into his ear, and Tony shivered with desire at the sound and the feel of Gibbs’ warm breath on his neck.  
   
“You’re driving me crazy, my clever boy.”  
   
Tony gulped, then swallowed hard before he whispered huskily.  
   
“Jethro…”  
   
“The desire in your eyes is very arousing, but you shouldn’t look at me that way in the office anymore. Next time I might not be able to contain myself and just bend you over your desk and take you in front of your probies.”  
   
Tony’s breath hitched and he pushed his ass back against Gibbs, a small moan escaping his lips. Gibbs smirked.  
   
“You like that image, don’t you, my clever boy? You want me to take you in public for all to see? You want me to show all of NCIS that you’re mine? Hmmm, my clever boy?”  
   
“Oh God, Jethro, please… Please!”  
   
“You beg very prettily, my clever boy. I’ll have to think about that. But for now, get your ass over to my house. And you’d better be quick, before I spank you for making me wait too long.”  
   
Tony shuddered as wild desire swept through his body. Gibbs’ words in combination with the tone and Gibbs’ entire demeanor, was making him pant with excitement. The thought of Gibbs spanking him had never really occurred to him, though he should have realized it would appeal to him, considering the effect the man’s head slaps had always had. And that effect had only been enhanced since they had become lovers. The taps to the back of his head excited him, every single time, with almost the same result as Gibbs calling him his clever boy.  
   
Gibbs felt the shudder and heard the sharp intakes of breath, and grinned widely. They were discovering more and more about each other, and apparently now he had stumbled onto something else Tony would enjoy. And Gibbs certainly wouldn’t mind spanking that fine ass if Tony got pleasure from it. He pictured the red imprint of his hand on Tony’s ass, Tony squirming against him pleading for more, and decided he liked the image. Filing away that information for future use, Gibbs placed a soft kiss on the back of Tony’s neck, making him shiver again, and then spoke quietly.  
   
“Rush home, my clever boy. I’ll be waiting impatiently.”  
   
And then he was gone. By the time Tony had regained enough equilibrium to safely drive, Gibbs was nowhere to be seen, the only evidence that this had really just happened the wet mark on his neck where Gibbs had kissed him, and the irrepressible bulge in his pants which had been caused by Gibbs’ words. Tony took another deep breath to steady himself, and then carefully pulled out of the Yard.  
   
Gibbs had just poured himself a bourbon when he heard Tony’s car pull up in the driveway. He was still aroused from what had happened in the garage, and images kept floating through his mind of everything he wanted to try with Tony, keeping him hard and wanting. He leaned back on the couch, glass in hand, eyes half closed, his arousal clearly on display. Tony almost rushed into the house, froze when he spotted Gibbs on the couch, Tony’s eyes fixating immediately on the bulge in Gibbs’ pants, then nearly stumbled in his haste to get over to Gibbs and fall to his knees between Gibbs’ spread legs. Clever fingers had Gibbs uncovered in seconds, and Tony closed his mouth around Gibbs’ arousal in delight, his eyes falling closed and a deep moan of pleasure coming from his throat, finally having what he’d wanted since the elevator that afternoon. Tony licked and nibbled and sucked to his heart’s delight, Gibbs’ fingers in his hair, Gibbs’ words encouraging and exciting Tony even further as Gibbs described what he was feeling with every move Tony made. When Gibbs exploded down Tony’s throat, both moaned deeply in pleasure.  
   
Tony briefly considered burying himself inside his lover, but that thought lasted only a moment. Gibbs’ behavior in the parking garage had sparked something within Tony, and he knew he wanted to be taken by Gibbs, wanted Gibbs to cover his body and wanted to feel Gibbs surrounding him completely. Tony kept nuzzling Gibbs while the older man softened, giving short nips to the insides of Gibbs’ thighs, earning pleasured grunts from his lover. Gibbs kept stroking through Tony’s hair, and the younger man pushed into the touch whenever it faltered. Gibbs was curious about Tony’s intentions, having half expected Tony to take control, but when his lover looked up at him after yet another playful bite, Gibbs saw something in Tony’s eyes that gave him some idea of what Tony wanted. And sure enough, Tony confirmed it when he looked up at Gibbs with a pleading look and spoke softly.

"Talk to me, Jethro? Like you did in the garage?"

And as Tony went back to nuzzling at Gibbs' thighs and crotch, Gibbs started talking to him, at first telling Tony how good his mouth felt on Gibbs, all the sensations Tony's clever lips and tongue were causing in him, and then describing how Gibbs would like to take Tony into the elevator again and press him with his chest up against the wall, sliding down his pants and entering him in a single stroke, taking him hard and fast until Tony begged and came, his pleas mingling with moans and screams of pleasure. Then Gibbs told his lover how he would lead him back to his desk in the bullpen while his eyes were still glazed over from his release, his clothes disheveled, his hair mussed and his lips swollen, and how no one at the Yard would have any doubt from the way Tony looked and the sounds they'd heard coming from the elevator, that Gibbs had just taken his clever boy in there, that Tony was his and his alone, for all the world to see.

Tony groaned deeply in his throat, and Gibbs knew he'd read it right. What Tony wanted to hear wasn't about the sex, it was about the confirmation that Gibbs wanted him, that Gibbs thought of Tony as his, and that Gibbs wouldn't be embarrassed to share that with the world. What Tony was looking for was proof, irrefutable proof that he had found the one with whom he belonged, and that Gibbs felt the same. And everyone knew that Gibbs wouldn't make such a declaration without meaning it. Gibbs thought about it for a moment, readily acknowledging that he would be proud to have the world know that Tony belonged to him, but he wondered whether Tony realized that there was a flip side. After all, the world would then also know that Gibbs belonged to Tony, and Gibbs didn't think that was a very desirable thing for the younger man. Gibbs didn't have the best reputation outside of being one of the best Agents, he often had run ins with the higher ups, and his personal life was nothing much to applaud. His clever boy had the potential to surpass him in every way, and Gibbs wanted that for him, didn't want to ruin his chances by tainting him by being openly involved with him. A sharp nip to his thigh brought him out of his thoughts.

Tony looked up at him accusingly. He'd noticed immediately when Gibbs started getting lost in his thoughts, because the arousal that had been growing under his mouth and hands again suddenly started waning, and he wouldn't have that. Glancing at his lover, Tony saw his eyes staring off into the distance. He knew that look. Gibbs was thinking thoughts that Tony wasn't going to like. But Tony was hard and wanting, so that needed to be taken care of first. And after that, he would get his lover to spill and tell Tony what had been going through his mind when Gibbs should have been focusing completely on Tony instead. He gave a sharp bite to Gibbs' thigh, and immediately got his attention.

Gibbs saw the accusing look and with a rueful smile stroked his hand through Tony's hair, focusing on his lover again.

"I'm sorry, my clever boy."

Tony simply nodded in acknowledgement, then took his lover into his mouth and played with him until he was fully aroused again, undressing himself while he was doing so. Gibbs lovingly caressed the skin his lover uncovered, raking his eyes over the beautiful body that was being displayed for him, and knew instinctively what Tony wanted. When his clever boy was undressed, Gibbs pushed him chest down onto the seat of the couch, quickly shedding his own remaining clothes, and knelt down behind Tony, covering his lover's body with his own, pressing into him slowly. Gibbs framed his lover with his arms, catching Tony's hands and entangling their fingers, keeping Tony's arms and chest almost trapped with his own, his legs keeping Tony's pinned against the couch. Tony was hardly able to move, caught between the couch and Gibbs, completely covered by his lover, and Gibbs took him slowly and deeply, all the while whispering to him. When Gibbs first bit down on Tony's neck and then sucked at that sensitive spot, marking him visibly, Tony shuddered with pleasure. Then Gibbs' final whisper sent him over the edge.

"Mine, my clever boy. Mine for all to see."

When they had finally come down and were lying on the couch, arms and legs and lips entangled with each other, Tony pulled back and asked.

"What were you thinking about, Jethro?"

Gibbs knew it was no use deflecting, they both knew exactly what Tony meant.

"I want you to be mine, my clever boy. But I also want to be yours." 

Gibbs stopped the happy smile and words rushing to Tony's lips by kissing his lover deeply.

"But I'm not sure that would be the best thing for you."

A puzzled look appeared on Tony's face.

"What? Why not?"

"I'm not exactly prime material. You are. You can go so far in this world, and I would only hold you back."

Gibbs was a little dismayed when Tony started laughing loudly. Seeing the look on his lover's face, Tony sobered and stared at him intently.

"I am what I am today in large part because of you. I may have places to go in this world, but I never even contemplated going anywhere without you. I love you, Jethro, and there's nothing you can do to stop me. I belong to you, and you belong to me. Always."

Then Tony pressed his lips to Gibbs' chest over his heart, and looked up at him with sparkling eyes.

"As I am yours, so you are mine. Mine."

All Gibbs could do in response was hold Tony close for a very long time.

 

Over the next couple of months, Tony appeared in the office with marks on his neck several times, and sometimes, Gibbs did too. Gibbs put his hand on the back of Tony's neck every now and then when they were walking somewhere together, or Tony placed his hand on the small of Gibbs' back. It was nothing too obvious, but the team were trained investigators after all, and soon drew their conclusions. They discussed it a few times over beers, and were sure they were right. No one ever mentioned anything about it, they were just happy that the two men had finally found each other. 

One day, Tony was in the Interrogation Room interviewing a suspect, with Gibbs, McGee and Bishop watching from behind the mirror. Tony was talking circles around the man who was starting to look more and more desperate, not used to this particular technique, and the suspect was getting flustered, tripping over his own words. Then he broke and let a vital piece of information slip. Gibbs, behind the mirror, no way for Tony to see or hear him, smiled and whispered.

"My clever boy."

Instantly, Tony's head shot up, and he turned to stare into Gibbs' eyes, even though he couldn't possibly have known where Gibbs was standing or what he had said, but Tony locked onto his lover's gaze unhesitatingly, his own eyes burning with desire. Then he smiled, and blew his lover a kiss, before turning back to suspect and resuming the interrogation. McGee and Bishop stared incredulously, first at Tony wondering how he could possibly have known, then at Gibbs when he started laughing loudly, genuine laughter for his priceless, clever boy.

That night, they were curled up together in bed and Gibbs was stroking his fingers over the marks he'd just made on Tony's neck. It was something they did when either one of them needed some reassurance, or when they wanted to reinforce their bond. Tony shivered in pleasure with every pass of Gibbs' fingers over the marks, giving his lover tiny kisses. 

"Tony?"

"Hmmm?"

"These marks…"

"I love them."

"Me too. Mine. But they fade so quickly. How would you feel about something more permanent?"

Tony leaned up to stare at his lover, assessing him.

"You're not into tattoos."

Gibbs shuddered. Tony stared some more, then continued.

"But you are into wedding rings. And I would be honored to wear yours, and hope that you would wear mine."

Gibbs smiled the softest smile ever seen on his face, and his eyes expressed the entire depth of emotion he felt for his lover.

"I would, my clever boy. I love you."

"I know. I love you too. Mine. Yours. Always."


End file.
